My Lady In Waiting
by Paulagirl
Summary: Not exactly what you're thinking... wink So, it's like a sequellete fic to my earlier one, "Tests and Hints." Mostly in Hoagie's POV, and there's me involved...but you're gonna have to guess who...maybe I should make an in-between-quel...


(A/N: All right, so in a fangirlism craze..I've decided to make another one-shot...starring my favorite couple.

Wally- Me and Kooks?

Me- Sadly, no...you're my second favorite..I would, but I'm not in the mood at the moment.

Anyways, it's like a little sister, or brother shot to my "Tests and Hints" one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own KND, or their characters...but this idea and a couple others I do own...plus some drawings on my DA account. Paulagirl93..

Oh, and don't worry, They're already married...like about when she's 3 months along or something..I might make one of the proposal, but then I thought this might be a bit better.)

2&5

Back and forth..Back and Forth

He paced about the room, they let him stay outside against his own will. Sadly, he complied, and was now just walking back and forth...back and forth. The attendee at the receptionist desk of the Maternity Ward watched him, having nothing better to do at that moment. She sipped silently on her coffee as he grumbled a bit to himself.

"I knew I shouldn't have made that big of a deal. But no...I had to do it..Grr, Hoagie you need to have more control. Abby's in there," he told himself still a bit mad at what had happened earlier.

2&5

(Flash-back, wiggle-wiggle)

It happened all so fast, like it wasn't going to happen that night. But, it did, and boy was he unprepared.

At the time, Abby and him were watching a movie, _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith_, of all things. He had brought the popcorn from the kitchen, while she had put the movie in. He wanted to do it as well as making the popcorn, but she told him no. It made him a little hesistant, seeing as how she was slowly getting up from the couch, and waddled her way over to the TV to put the DVD in.

Once he brought the popcorn, set it down on the coffee table and helped Abby back to the couch, he smiled as she lied against him...somewhat using him as a comfort pillow. He pressed the play button and the movie commenced with the old fashion shooting of the text. Even though he was the one who picked out the movie, Hoagie couldn't help but have his mind stray to other things...

_It's been since about earlier this year...since that day in February...and now it's November. It's still hard to believe it but...soon, very soon I'm gonna be a dad. Heh, I wonder if this how every parent feels...nervousness, and excitement all at the same time._

Abby nuzzled her head in closer to his chest, which he returned the gesture by wrapping his arms loosely around her, and one of his hands had unconsiously rested on her swollen belly, rubbing it absent-mindedly. He had done this many times before, that now it was sort of second-nature...next to breathing that is. She sighed, before tensing a bit.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Mm-hmm, Abby's fine...just a little cramp, that's all," she assured him with a nod. Truth was, she didn't really think it was _just_ a little cramp...it was the start of many others.

"Are you sure..." again, he was answered with another nod.

The two of them turned their attention to the movie, but Hoagie couldn't help glancing at Abby every once or so...just to be sure.

The movie went on for awhile, Hoagie should've realized how long it was, but he didn't really pay attention at the time. Especially since near towards the middle, he began to doze off on the movie, whereas Abby had fallen asleep a couple of minutes before then.

Thoughts swirled about his head, again with the baby on the way...

_It was weird, Hoagie was awake, and yet...he wasn't, like he was in some sort of a haze..._

_He looked around him, his goggles were foggy, so he took them off and blew on them to clean...but when he did, he could see like as though he never had anything wrong with his eyes. "That's weird," he muttered, deciding to rest the goggles on his head, before walking around._

_As he did so, the scene changed from being in a massive place with white fog and smoke...to that of a huge white building._

_Red lights at the top flickered, but Hoagie could only make out a couple of letters due to the smoke. "H...S...P...I..A..L.." he read, but then realized something. "Wait...why am I at the hospital?"_

_He went inside, still a little confused, until something clicked. "Abby," he gasped, and proceeded to run. "Abby...Abby," he yelled, looking every which way for his wife. He was only answered by a couple of groans and screaming that could be but one's voice. He knew that now, he had to find her..._

_Each turn made him more and more anxious...no...more like scared out of his mind. Here he was, trying to find her, but each time he ran, the hallways and turns seemed to get longer and longer._

_Then, he tripped, on his shoelaces that weren't tied...but he wasn't even wearing shoes, they were socks...this must've been a dream..._

_Finally though, someone had called out his name. "Hoagie...where are you...Hoagie...Hoagie..." _

_He jumped up, breaking into running again, feeling more lighter now that he was running barefoot. _

"_I'm coming...hold on!..."_

"_Hoagie...Hoagie..Hoagie..." as she called his name, the whole hospital began to shake and stir, like as though it would fall down. But Abby was in there, Hoagie was not going to leave without her._

"_Hoagie...Hoagie...Hoagie..."_

"Hoagie...Hoagie," the same voice called to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Abby, looking a bit drowsy, pained, and urgent all at the same time. She was staring at him, while wincing a bit.

He got up using his elbows. They must've dozed off for awhile, as he looked over at the TV and the DVD menu screen played. The clock blinked saying it was 5:08 a.m. Then what he had gone through earlier before waking up really was a dream...no, more like a nightmare.

"Are you alright," he yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Define all right," she answered.

"Well, All right can mean many things. Like, for instance 'I think you're all right', he grinned. "Or, maybe to ask someone how they feel, 'Are you alright?'"

"Not asking for a definition Hoagie...I think my water broke."

"How can water break? Well, it could. But you'd to freeze it first--"

"No! What I mean is, I think the baby's coming," she yelled, obviously frustrated right now.

"Oh..._OH_," he said, now understanding, then everything went into panic mode.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh...what do I do, what do I do," he said as he jumped up with a jolt, slightly knocking Abby over, and proceeded to run about the house. Hoagie bumped over some of the books that were lieing on the floor, he tripped on a loose cord and then had fell face down, being tripped by Abby's foot.

"Just get the bags in the closet, and I'll start the car," she told him, trying to sound calm.

Breathing normally now, he nodded and did as she told him.

2&5

Luckily, it wasn't that cold out, being it early november, so they didn't have to worry about getting something warm to wear when rushing as fast as they could to the car. Hoagie was so spazzing out, he had even forgot the bags like about three times and brought his tool box instead.

The ride to the Hospital wasn't going as smooth. Every time they came across a stoplight, it was red, and then when they had to go onto the freeway...well, let's just say that even at 5 in the morning, there are people who are in rush hour.

When they had finally gotten into the hospital, Hoagie went all frantic again. Not caring about whether she wanted to or not, the adrenaline in his blood had gotten him to scoop her up and dash through the doors, almost breaking through them, if they hadn't slided any faster enough.

The ride up the elevator wasn't easy either, it was almost full, just enough room two squeeze a calm-almost-going-into-labor-mother and an overly-concerned-and-freaked-out father.

In the Maternity Ward, the attendee at the receptionist table sort of calmed things down for a bit.

"Name?" She asked, taking out a pencil.

"I haven't really thought of a name yet..what sort of name do you think is nice," Hoagie asked, still a bit jittery.

"No..I mean your names..."

"Oh. Uh, Hoagie and Abby Gilligan," he said, feeling a bit stupid now.

The woman nodded and checked off their names. "Huh...says here, that you two weren't scheduled until at least for another 3 weeks...Name of doctor?"

"Well her father is Dr. Lincoln, but I don't think he goes to this--"

"Not that doctor's name, your pregnancy doctor's name," the nurse said, sighing with a hint of annoyance.

Hoagie felt even more stupid now..."Dr. Livingston," he muttered.

"Just stay calm," Abby sighed. A nurse came by and brought a wheel chair, which Abby sat in, and rolled her away.

Hoagie followed them into the room that was assigned to them.

"Okay, now just stay here while Dr. Livingston comes to check..be right back," the nurse smiled, as she left them in the room alone.

Hoagie pulled a chair next to the checking bed and sat down, rubbing his temples a bit. Abby shifted in her seat and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you okay," she asked.

He looked up at her, before chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?"

"This. I'm supposed to be the one who's calm, or at least asking you if everything's fine...but here I am, worrying over things I shouldn't be," he sighed.

"Like what?"

"When that nurse asked our names, I thought she was asking what the baby's name was..and then, on the way over, I kept yelling at the old lady to cross the street when it was red."

"It's not your fault...just know that sometimes people take things differently in their own way," Abby said, smiling at him as she ran her hands through his auburn brown hair thoughtfully.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who was running about screaming."

"Again, it's not your—ah," she winced, breathing in sharply, before lieing backwards. Hoagie's head shot up, seeing her lied down. It pained him to see her in pain.

"Abby..."

"I'm fine..just, go and get the doctor," she whispered, feeling a bit weak from the growing contractions.

He nodded and ran out the room, luckily, running about the apartment a couple of times gave him an edge as to running about looking for the doctor. After about five minutes, he went back to the room, only to see that she was gone.

His eyes widened in fear, before he was running about. When the nurse that had taken Abby came into view, he ran up to her, not realizing he was just inches away from knocking her over.

"Abby..where is she," he panted. His eyes looked as though they would bug out of the goggles he wore, and his hair wasn't any better looking either. In a nutshell, he looked like if she didn't give him the correct answer...she would be out free-falling 4 stories.

"The doctor arrived moments after you left. They already went into the delivery room. He told me to lead you to the waiting room, and then to get you when the baby's crowning," she said, a little scared by the threatening-looking father.

Hoagie nodded, and followed her into the white room, where he began to pace. "I hope she's all right," he muttered to himself.

2&5

Now here he was, still pacing about.

"Look, maybe you should sit down," the attendee said, a little concerned about the man's state. He looked as though he could kill someone if they told him the wrong thing, while so nervous...he would probably wet his pants or something.

He looked over at her, and frowned a bit. "Why do you look so familiar," he asked, still pacing.

"Meh, I've moved about a lot when I was younger..maybe I went to your school or something," she shrugged, still drinking her coffee. "My name's Paula by the way," she added.

"Oh..I'm Hoagie...heh, my wife's in there," he said, pointing to the delivery room. "And I'm waiting," he said proudly like a little kid who had just picked out his first pet...or a piece of candy.

"Mm-hmm...wait, did you go to Gallegher High," she asked. He nodded and asked why. But before she could finish, the nurse came back into the room.

"All right, the doctor wants you."

Hoagie waved to Paula-the-attendee, and went into the room. All in a blur and flash, he was fitted with a operating gown over his shirt and slacks, then a hairnet, followed with some gloves. He went into the room, a bit scared, but more determined now.

"All right then, Mr. Gilligan. All I need you to do is go over there, and keep Mrs. Gilligan company, while the baby's crowning," Dr. Livingston told him, as he braced himself to catch the newborn.

Abby was looking pale, and when Hoagie went over to her to hold her hand...well, he went pale too. He knew she was strong, but he didn't know she was that strong. Did she have one heck of a grip.

"Stay calm, stay calm," he told her, repeating her words from earlier.

"All right, if you want to switch places with me, then I'll be calm," she growled slightly, as the doctor told her to push.

"Breath in,...breath out...breath in--"

"I know how to breath Hoagie," she snapped.

"I know. I was telling me to keep breathing," Hoagie laughed nervously, hoping she would get the joke. But, by the way she was know cutting off the circulation to his fingers by squeezing harder than ever, it was obvious she didn't find the joke funny.

"And...here it comes," Dr. Livingston said, once the baby had came out. After he had took it to get cleaned and helped it with breathing, he brought the bundle-in-blue over to the new parents. "Congrats Mr and Mrs Gilligan. It's a boy," he announced.

Abby held the baby in her arms, smiling in joy He had Hoagie's nose, but her subtle look and smile, along with dark brown auburn hair...what a wonderful combination. Hoagie leaned over and sighed, then just like in his dream, his glasses were getting foggy...but this time, there was no smoke.

"Are you crying," Abby asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"No..no...I just...got something in my eye," he lied as his voice cracked, as he pushed his finger into his eye and wiped it. The two fawned over the baby and sighed. Now their family was complete...until...

"Uh oh," Dr. Livingston said as he went to check the placenta to see if it fell out yet.

"What uh-oh," Abby and Hoagie asked. Dr. Livingston looked up at the now scared and worried parents.

"I wouldn't be so scared. Congrats again Mr and Mrs Gilligan. You're having twins!"

"T-t-twins," Hoagie squeaked, trying to concept this news.

Abby smiled, "oh, Hoagie, isn't that great?...Hoagie?"

Hoagie didn't answer, instead he looked from the baby in his wife's arms, to the doctor again...before everything went black.

2&5

"Ow. What the heck happened," he groaned, before looking around. He wasn't in the delivery room anymore, and he wasn't on the ground either. He sat up from the couch...someone must've put him there.

He looked around the room, until his eyes rested upon the most beautiful sight he'd seen in years...well, he saw it everyday, but this sight was even more wonderful. Abby was staring at him from her bed holding their little bundle of joy...That is, until he asked what had happened.

"You fainted as soon as the doctor told us that we were having twins," she answered without hesitation.

Hoagie's eyes went wide, and then he noticed that as he stood, Abby was holding not one, but two bundles. One in blue, the other in pink.

As he walked over, he sat on the side of the bed and cuddled up close, to see the other child they made.

"A boy and a girl," she smiled, showing him the second one he had unfortunately missed. He picked her up and held her in his arms. This one looked a bit different than her brother, which wasn't unexpected since they were obviously fraternal twins.

She had her mother's nose...but her dad's smile. But the one thing the two had shared was shown when they finally opened their eyes to blink. They had his eyes...blue but mixed with a bit of amber brown at the rims, and of course, the dark brown auburn hair.

"So...what do you think," she asked, as he leaned back to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm...I dunno, how about you name one and I'll name one?"

Abby nodded and looked at the boy..."Hogarth Pennywhistle Gilligan the third," she said with a triumphant look on her face. Hoagie winced at the sound of his namesake. This was noticed by Abby, so she rolled her eyes with a sigh. "How about, H.P. Gilligan, so that way we can tell you two apart when calling for ya," she asked.

Hoagie smiled. "That's better."

"Good...now it's your turn."

He looked at the baby girl in his arms for awhile...He didn't think Abby would like it if he named her after his wife...just for jokes. Instead, he thought of one..."Taylor," he said finally, in a whisper.

"Huh," asked Abby.

"Taylor Abigail Gilligan," he said, mimicking the triumphant look that was on Abby's face, then added quickly, "Jr."

This, followed by of course a laugh by him, and a flick to his ear by Abby, was all Hoagie needed to know that this was the start of a great family...

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Abby said after awhile, as Hoagie set the twins down in their baby hospital beds, respectfully of course. Hoagie looked at her questioningly. "You know...that whole time you were in there...you must've been in there for an hour."

Fully getting it, Hoagie regained his seat on Abby's bed and shook his head. "No...I think it was more like I kept you waiting," he said, cuddling up close again like he had before.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it sounds more better that way."

"And why is that," she asked, crossing her arms, bracing herself for a pun-to-come.

"Because, you're...er, were at that time, my Lady-in-Waiting," he grinned broadly. Suprisingly, Abby hadn't made a physical, emotional, or verbal comment about his slightly funny but true joke. Instead, she said...

"You know what Abby thinks?"

"No, what does Abby think," he smiled.

"Abby thinks, that you'll be a great father," she sighed, as he wrapped his arms around her, and she, his neck. They went into a passionate kiss...but they did have to keep it G-rated, since there were babies in their with them. After they had pulled away, Abby added just one thing.

"Hopefully, your namesake won't make as jokes as corny as yours."

"Aw, now come on. My jokes aren't that corny--"

A sound caught his attention, so Hoagie glanced at the baby beds, and for a brief moment he thought he saw Taylor wave her tiny caramel-colored arm, and have a bit of a giggling-fit. He smiled and then added to his reply to Abby," no...I don't think it'll be H.P. who'll make the jokes," he agreed.

2&5

(A/N: Now wasn't this one sweet? Yes, a bit cheesy at the end, but Hoagie's like that. Oh, and I guess he relieved the deja vu thing by fainting. Hopefully, his kids won't imitate that. Or will they? Oh, and if you want to see what they look like, go to and check out my homepage.

And yes, I'm that evil for making Taylor like that...buah-hah-ha! please review after reading!)


End file.
